1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting an alarm and a wave indicating sensitivity. More particularly, it relates to a method for setting an alarm and a wave indicating sensitivity, which are applied to an apparatus for monitoring a patient.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Generally, in an apparatus for monitoring the patient, composed of an electrocardiogram (ECG) central monitor, etc., a method for setting an alarm and a method for setting a wave indicating sensitivity are used respectively.
The method for setting an alarm is as follows. That is to say, when the value at the present time of the living body signal, for example heart rate, of the patient is more than the fixed upper limit or the fixed lower limit, an alarm is sounded. In the prior art, the operation of setting previously the above-mentioned upper and lower limits is carried out by means of volume.
Next, the method for setting a wave indicating sensitivity is as follows. That is to say, when the wave of the living body signal of the patient, for example an electrocardiogram signal, is indicated, the sensitivity thereof can be set.
Ordinarily, in an electrocardiograph, the index of the recorder is adjusted so as to vary by 10 mm, with respect to 1 mV of electromotive force generated by the monitored patient's heart, in which case a wave indicating sensitivity is defined as "1". Thus, when 10 mm along the axis of the ordinate corresponds to 1 mV, the wave indicating sensitivity is 1. Therefore, when 5 mm along the axis of the ordinate corresponds to 1 mV, the wave indicating sensitivity is 1/2. Moreover, when 20 mm along the axis of the ordinate corresponds to 1 mV, the wave indicating sensitivity is 2.
In the prior art method, the above sensitivity is set by depressing a key several times so as to set the sensitivity to the desired level.
The defects of the aforementioned conventional methods of setting an alarm and a wave indicating sensitivity are as follows.
With respect to the method for setting an alarm, at first, since volume is used, the apparatus must accommodate a suitable device therefor. Hence, the whole apparatus is bigger.
Additionally, since the present time value of the living body signal of the patient is not indicated, it is impossible to set the upper limit or lower limit by referring to an indication of the above-mentioned present time value. Thus, it is difficult to set the upper limit or lower limit.
Moreover, owing to volume, the expense of the apparatus is great.
With respect to the method of setting a wave indicating sensitivity, it takes a great deal of trouble to set sensitivity. For example, it is necessary to repeatedly depress a key for setting sensitivity, as aforementioned.